Love and War
by sharkswillruledaWORLD
Summary: He ignored her. She left him. Years later, war is looming over the horizon. Orochimaru and madara vs. The Five Hidden Villages. Everyone is fighting but the odds aren't good. A group appears in the middle of the battlefield. Who are they? And who are they going to help? Non-mass fic. Sequel's up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and War**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. If I did Itachi wouldn't be dead T.T**

**A/N:**** in this fic they use mobile phone but not on mission since they may ruin the mission.**

* * *

"_**I wonder if my heart will ever mend**_

_**I just let you slip away" -Lostprophets**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: It started with nothing but a missed call**_

23:53

He was supposed to be back.

She called. He never answered.

She sent countless messages. He never sent her back any.

They were mere ghosts living in this haunted mansion, pretending everything was perfect.

They would eat together, not a single words passing their lips.

The only sound made was the clattering of the utensils.

Her friends would ask her, she would only smile a reassuring smile.

They never saw what laid underneath her smiles, never understood nor will they understand her pain.

Why would they? They didn't need to burden their lives with her sadness.

They loved each others, she still did. But she doubted he did.

She wanted to believe in him, wanted to be loved again, to feel the happiness she once felt with him, to feel protected within his arms.

But she couldn't tell him how she was hurting. She didn't want to burden him further.

She knew that his duties as clan heir and Anbu captain were taking their toll on his body.

Thus, she suffered alone. When the night was at its darkest, and she knew that he wasn't coming, she would lay in the bathtub, crying herself to sleep.

No one knew.

No one saw the signs.

No one saw how her eyes darkened, how they lost their usual liveliness.

No one saw how her hair dulled, how it lost its usual brightness.

No one saw how her skin was paler, how it resembled more to that of a dyeing person than to a lively woman.

So when she left, they all wondered.

When she was classed as a missing-nin, they could do nothing but gasp.

When she reached the S-class rank criminal, they couldn't help but mourn the loss of Konoha's sweetheart.

They couldn't help but ask what drove her away.

They knew that she loved her husband, that he loved her, that they were happily living with each others.

After all, everyone saw how he fought tooth and nail to marry her.

They all knew how he threatened to leave the clan if they didn't let him marry her.

They all knew that the Hokage herself threatened Konoha's council if they ever meddled with her apprentice's life.

They knew that, despite all the odds, they married.

The unthinkable was made. The clan heir married an outsider, for the first time since the Uchiha clan first started.

So why would she leave her beloved husband and village?

Everyone knew that she was as loyal to her village as any Shinobi.

They all knew that.

Yet, they never understood her reasons.

Months after her disappearance, reports told of her voyage with another missing-nin.

Civilians didn't understand, Shinobi did.

It was safer to travel with a companion than to be alone.

However, did she truly trust that Iwa missing-nin so much that she would travel with him?

After all, even if she left, they still cared deeply for her.

They could do nothing but trust her judgement.

But we seem to forget him.

After months of ignoring her, he finally thought of her, not until her disappearance.

But it was so late. He was too late.

How could he not see the signs?

They were so obvious, it hurts.

How could he not see she was hurting?

How could he not see that she couldn't live like that?

How could he not see that his indifference after their marriage, not only hurt her, but it also drove her away from him?

Was he so blind that he couldn't see the pain inflicted upon his one true love?

Was he so foolish that he couldn't even grasp the fact that HE was the cause of her pain?

He couldn't understand why the village pitied him but never before her.

Were they simply blind?

Was she such a good actress that not even him could see the hurt hidden by those green voiles?

Were his ninja capacities deteriorating so much he couldn't even see underneath the underneath?

If he couldn't see her true emotions, how could everyone say that he was the best ninja?

How could they think, even for a split second, that he deserved the title of Anbu captain?

When he told his little brother, he just sneered at his stupidity.

He told him that she was a stupid fan girl, a weak teammate.

The young Anbu captain couldn't help but glare at him, scold him for his spiteful words.

After all, his foolish little brother was even worse than him.

He couldn't see her potential like Shisui and him did.

And for some absurd reason, his little brother despised her.

When asked, his cousin would just laugh it off and tell him about jealousy.

Shisui was his cousin and best friend.

He was the one who helped him realize his feeling for the pinkette.

Shisui was the one who helped him when he was losing his humanity as a child.

He was the one who supported him during his time as a teenager.

He was the one who first suggested to help his future wife.

And so they helped her.

They were here for her when Team 7 thought that she was nothing but a weakling, and left her behind.

They were here for her when she was told of her parents' death.

And they were suppose to still be here for her when she needed them after their wedding.

So when Shisui came barreling in their -now his- room, he felt relieved for the punch.

He couldn't be more thankful to have Shisui for cousin.

He came and explained to him everything, told him about every single time he had to take her from the bathtub where, for some strange reason, she would cry herself to sleep.

He told him about how she would act every morning as if the last night was nothing but a genjutsu, a dream, or a nightmare was more preferable word.

He told him about how she wanted nothing more than to stop loving him. She wanted to move on.

And how her heart ached every time she thought about him.

She told him about how her parents weren't her biological parents.

And he told his cousin.

The young husband, for even after her departure, was still married to her.

She was still his wife.

He couldn't stop the sigh of relief that left him when he heard that she didn't demand divorce.

Yet, Shisui couldn't explain her sudden absence.

He could only hypothesize.

Perhaps she was tired of feeling alone.

Or perhaps she wanted to find her family.

Or even perhaps, she just wanted to forget.

Maybe it was for all these three reasons that she left.

Months turned into years, and so it has been three years that she left.

People were becoming more familiar with her absence.

They continued on living without her.

They seemed to even forget about her existence.

But it was because of more pressing matters they have to deal with.

Such as the war looming over Konoha's horizons.

Orochimaru wanted to invade Konoha once again.

It would seem that he formed an alliance with an ex-Akatsuki member.

He called himself Madara Uchiha.

The young Anbu Captain doubted that he was who he said he was.

Rumors had it that he was tricking the Akatsuki leader in believing that by assembling the bijuus, they could bring peace in the world.

Such a foolish dream.

The clan heir was a pacifist first and foremost, but he knew that as long as the five nations didn't work as a whole, there would always be conflict.

So it was quite understandable that he would be surprised when the five nations were assembled in the land of Iron, to discuss a possible agreement and create the joints Ninja army.

Their objective was to defeat Orochimaru's army and Madara Uchiha who was rumored to have a complete control over the bijuus that the Akatsuki assembled.

They prepared for the war. Thoughts of Sakura brought to the back of his mind.

He was Anbu captain but also the clan heir of one of the most prosperous clan to ever be.

He shouldered, since he was a child, a burden much bigger than what his body could.

Now more than ever before.

They would fight together, and win the war.

He could do nothing but stare at the amount of ninja standing before him.

It was a miracle, a dream come true.

For all of the nations to be assemble here, helping each others, forgetting about all of of their differences, forgetting about all of the lost and won past wars.

They weren't here as Sand or Fire Shinobi.

No, here they were here as Shinobi.

Nothing more and nothing less.

For him, to see this day, to see all of the Shinobis from different places, gathered here to save the world, gathered here to save everything everyone fought to protect.

Their loved ones, their heritages and the very morals they want to pass down.

Nut especially, the will of fire left by the Shodai Hokage.

And for the first time since his marriage, he smiled.

All of those who were around him were freaking out.

All of them thought about the upcoming war, yet the youngest Anbu captain to ever be was smiling.

He promised since he started the Academy that he would fight to protect his village.

Apparently, from now on he would fight for not only Konoha, but also for all of the Shinobi villages.

From now on, they would all fight to protect all of the world.

From now on they were here as one.

The war will start and they would win it.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

The war started.

* * *

**A/N: for all those who are reading my other story. Don't worry I started typing the new chapter(surprisingly). And I'm still reading HP 5 so I guess by the end of the week I would have finished it.**

**This story won't be long, just a few chapters, five at most I think. In fact, at first it was supposed to be an one-shot. But I guess while writing, it kinda deviated from how I first imagined the story. -.-' The wonders of imagination, I guess.**

**It's a bit angsty, but that's what trying to learn History do to a person. So watch out the night monsters, they would come when you least expect it.**

**Next chapter I think I might just make Sakura appear with a little surprise ;)  
And in case you haven't figured it out it's a non-massacre fic. I just love the non-mass fics xD**

**Don't forget to review and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**_SharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love and War II_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: I'm not good with fighting scenes, so you have to deal with it. xP**

* * *

**_"To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first". -30 Seconds to Mars ~ This is War_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The light in the battlefield**

They have been fighting for two days straight, and the third had already started.

They have been at it since dawn, the sun was now blazing its rays on everyone.

The Joints Army was losing many of its men.

Especially with Orochimaru's Edo Tensei and the white Zetsus, without forgetting of course the snake's multitude experiments.

However, Madara and Orochimaru have to yet make their big entrance.

Today was the last day they will fight.

It was all or nothing.

Everyone was giving their all.

The clan heirs were fighting along their clans.

Everyone, from Chunin and above was here, even the veterans were present.

Justus were thrown left and right.

Seals were made, thus stopping the summoned dead.

The five Kages had appeared in the middle of the battlefield along with the Toad Sanin and his apprentice.

Everyone stopped with bated breaths.

Everyone was still staring at them.

They could feel it.

Something was coming their way.

A deafening silence submerged the once noisy battlefield.

Everyone held their breath, even if their lungs were in dire need of fresh air.

The anxiety was so palpable, you could slice through it with a butcher's knife.

And suddenly, the silence was interrupted with an explosion.

Dust flew in a wild circle hiding whatever that caused the explosion from exposure.

All of the Shinobis hid their heads behind their hands.

They had to put chakra in their feet if they didn't want to fly.

A few seconds passed, increasing their anxiety.

The air was starting to calm around them.

And so did the once raging dust.

As soon as they opened their eyes, no one could stop the gasp that escaped their lips.

Even the least expressive ones widened their eyes in shock.

There, in front of their eyes, stood the Jubi.

The creature, in itself, was a monstrosity.

But it wasn't why the five Kages were so shocked.

But rather who stood on its head.

Three persons, not two.

They could see the unique features of Orochimaru, and the one with the swirling mask as Tobi or as he presented himself as Madara Uchiha.

Yet it was the third person who most of the eyes were locked on.

A perfect copy of the the statue at the Valley of The End.

The true Madara Uchiha.

And with a flick of Orochimaru's hand, the war continued on, but with a renewed vigor.

Everyone charged.

The Uchiha clan heir, along with his little brother and cousin, took off toward the snake Sanin.

The five Kages, the Toad Sanin and the Yondaime fought against the undead Uchihas' ancestor.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, who seemed to be for the first time in peace with his demon, fought alongside the Hachibi Jinchuriki, the Copy-cat nin and Konoha's Green Beast, against Tobi whose true personality no one knew as of yet.

The Joints Army fought for what seemed to be hours but were in fact mere minutes.

Ninjas battled, Medics, while still in the same battlefield retreated to a corner, not too far from the battle yet not too close, to heal the injured.

They fought valiantly against what seemed to be an endless army.

The white Zetsus revived shortly after been killed.

The revived souls became harder and harder to seal.

The experiments seemed to gain power, thanks to Kabuto.

The one who everyone seemed to have forgotten.

It seemed as if he transferred chakra through a seal.

The Joints Army started to tire.

Their breaths became uneven.

Their movements became sluggish.

However, no one admitted defeat.

They still fought with every fiber in their being.

They didn't want to lose hope.

After all, it was only their will that kept them standing there.

Even with their combined force, the seven persons, legendary in their own rights, couldn't match Uchiha Madara's power.

And throughout the noise, everyone could hear their enemy's goal.

Everyone heard of how he had set his plan in motion.

Everyone heard the way he controlled the 'foolish Akatsuki supposed leader'.

Everyone heard the chilling laugh that escaped his mouth at the thought of their foolish plan to bring peace to the world.

Everyone was still fighting, yes.

Yet they still could hear their enemy's speech as it echoed throughout the battlefield.

It was as if it was meant to be heard by everyone who was present.

Everyone, from Jubi to the medical wards, could hear the cold laughters.

All of them could feel chills running down their spines.

And it was during that moment of desperation, that moment of fear that the light appeared.

A blinding white light illuminated the battlefield.

A light brighter than the scorching hot sun rays.

A light purer than any fire or lighting Justus could make.

A light warmer than any hot chocolate.

A light that seemed to bring back hope in the least confident people.

A light that made everyone believe that, by its mere existence, war would stop.

A light that attracted everyone's attention toward it.

A light that stopped every single movement.

And just like its sudden appearance, the light faded.

And thus the ethereal moment ended, leaving in its wake seven persons.

It was ironic, the Uchiha clan heir thought.

How, from such a pure light, dark beings would emerge?

He couldn't stop the smirk that made its way on his lips.

Yes, indeed it was quite ironic.

Despite his smirk, he tensed.

And so did everyone from the Joints Army.

After all, weren't they in the same organization?

Moreover, Orochimaru was rumored to have belonged to that group for a certain time after his treason to Konoha.

But, why were they facing their enemy?

Why weren't they facing them?

And where was a certain Iwa missing-nin?

Perhaps he was one one of the unknown

"You have committed the highest sin"

A soft voice started, immediately attracting everyone's attention.

"You have betrayed the organization that protected you,

You have played with our ideals and twisted them for your own greedy needs,

For this, you shall die,

As an offering to all the innocents you have tainted,

For all the people you have killed,

And for all the suffering you have caused.

Come down here and release the Jubi or you shall face dire consequences."

Everything was silent as the calm voice stopped.

Everyone looked at the small speaker.

It was one of the three persons who were wearing their whole outfit.

It was obviously a woman.

Her petite form and soft voice gave it away.

As was the one on her left because of her feminine form.

But judging on their different heights, they could only guess that the speaker was the youngest.

The last member was obviously a man, because of his taller form.

Although everyone could identify the rest of the Akatsuki, no one knew who spoke.

No one but a number of the Konoha Shinobi.

They could hear its resemblance to their pinkette's voice.

Yet they knew that her voice wasn't so monotone, yet so soft.

Her voice was usually shrill except for some few occasions.

They wanted to hope.

They truly wanted nothing more than to believe that it was their friend who just talked.

But they didn't want to raise their hopes too high to be, in the end, crushed.

So they just watched her, with bated breaths and unwavering eyes.

They watched her slouching posture as she waited for their now common enemy's response.

They saw how every member was centered around her.

As if trying to shield her from their gazes, protect her from their looks.

And just like before Madara started laughing in his chilling voice.

Soon to be joined by the other three members.

They saw how the known Akatsuki members took a wide step from the woman speaker.

They saw how the two unknown members inched slightly behind her.

Their actions caused everyone to look at them confused.

And just like that they could hear an animalistic snarl escape her.

Just as her body took an offensive position.

The the unknown man put a hand on her shoulder.

And just like that, the young women slouched back in a position that eerily made him think if a certain Hatake.

The laughter subsided, yet the tension was still palpable.

Tobi, who obviously was not Madara, ordered in an angered voice the three unknown persons to reveal themselves.

The youngest woman chuckled melancholically.

"I should ask you the same question, ne, Tobito?"

And just like that, most Konoha ninjas knew who was the masked man.

Especially after seeing the small flash of pain that passed through the Copy-cat nin's mismatched eyes.

What started as a small murmur between the Konoha ninjas was now a whole Brouhaha that enveloped the Joints Army.

The look of pure rage that flashed through the red eye of the masked nin was enough to silence everyone who was looking at him.

They could only anticipate the moment when he would jump at the mysterious young woman.

But everything stilled when Madara raised his arm.

"You know who we are, it's only fair that you tell us who you are, girl?"

Even if her whole head was shadowed, they could practically feel her intense stare.

It was shocking, to say the least, how, from such a small body, power surged forward, suffocating in the process lesser Shinobis.

She sighed.

The drowning feeling disappeared.

"Do you, Madara Uchiha, truly believe that the world is a fair place?

Do you not think that injustices are a daily process in our life?

But seeing as you have waited more than long enough, I will answer you."

And in an excruciating slow movement, she took off her straw hat.

Along with the two unknown persons behind her.

The air practically shifted at the intakes of air that, not just the Konoha but also Sand ninjas, took.

Realization dawned on them.

They knew that they already knew who the Iwa-nin she was traveling with.

Yet, their minds nor their hearts could wrap around the idea of her life with his group.

And at the same pace she took off her hat, she turned her head, meeting their stares with reserved eyes and a melancholic smile.

"Hello, long time no see, everyone"

There in front of them stood Konoha's ex-sweetheart, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Sooo what'd ya think?**

**Thanks for the reviews :) and to everyone who added my story in their favorites/alerts list, love ya all:3**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love and War III_******

**Disclaimer: ********I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**_"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_**

**_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_**

**_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_**

**_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_**

**_Leave out all the rest_**

**_Leave out all the rest_**

**_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_**

**_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_**

**_I can't be who you are"_**

_**Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Untold Secrets, Forgotten Story**

She was found by the Sandaime Hokage as an infant.

He took her in, sheltered her and protected her.

He was mesmerized by her unique pink hair and her bright green eyes.

He loved her as his own daughter and he named her Sakura.

The Kyuubi attacked.

The Yondaime along his wife fought against him.

With the help of the Uchihas, they controlled the beast and took him out of Konoha.

The Yondaime wanted to seal the demon in his child.

But the Sandaime didn't let him sacrifice his life.

As his last wish, the Sandaime made his successor promise to protect the young girl.

And so he died, sealing the beast in the son of the Yomdaime.

The fourth Hokage took her to the Haruno couple.

They were head of a very well-known clan amongst the civilians.

They would love her as their own child and raise her away from the fight and blood that was the ninja way.

They loved her and spoiled her.

But she shocked everyone when she told her parents that she wanted to be a ninja.

When asked why, she would just say that it felt right.

They tried to change her decision.

She wouldn't budge.

They confronted her.

She told them that she couldn't live without being a ninja.

Thus she stopped eating.

For two days, she wouldn't eat.

Her parents worried over her, promised to buy her anything she wanted, even the beautiful doll that they didn't want to buy her the other day.

Still, she wouldn't eat until they let her be a ninja.

They didn't have a choice but to let her be what she believed to be right.

And so, she became a ninja.

As a child, she was often bullied.

When she entered the ninja academy, she didn't want to be bullied anymore.

And thus, she didn't say that she didn't like the youngest Uchiha.

She started fangirling over him, cooing and sending love letters like the rest of the girls.

When she was twelve, they had to pass the Chunin exam.

In the second part of the exam, her team met the Snake Sanin.

He put a curse seal on the young Uchiha in her team.

When the both of her teammates were unconscious, he told her that she wasn't a true Konoha citizen.

He told her that her parents adopted her, that she was found by the Sandaime.

He told her that her parents were powerful criminals.

And he disappeared, leaving behind the scroll they needed.

He said that he wanted her team to pass.

Soon after his departure, an Anbu team came in.

Even with their masks on, she knew who they were.

Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui and Shiranui Genma.

Squad thirteen.

Ever since she was a child, she had a knack for learning chakra signatures.

That was the first time she met them.

They wanted to disqualify her team.

So she showed them the two scrolls she had.

The oldest Uchiha burst out laughing, saying that her team just won a free trip to the tower.

She was overjoyed.

When they arrived, she told the Yondaime of what happened.

As a master of seals, he took off the curse seal, just like how he did before with Anko.

In the third part of the exam, they were attacked by the Snake Sanin and his army.

They fought until their enemy retreated.

Her parents died in the crossfire.

She made the Yondaime promise not to tell anyone that her parents died, or that they weren't her biological parents.

To say that the fourth Hokage wasn't surprised would be a lie.

When he asked her how did she know, she just told him to promise her.

He promised.

A few weeks after the invasion, the Yondaime Hokage resigned.

Konoha's Council chose the Slug Princess as the Godaime Hokage.

It didn't come so much of a surprise knowing her connection and her prowesses.

The Toad Sanin came and took the ex-fourth Hokage's son to train.

The Copy-cat nin took on the young Uchiha's training.

And the pinkette was left to her own devices.

And so she mourned the death of her parents.

Even if they were just her biological parents, they loved her as their own daughter.

At night she would go to training ground number 13 and work on her reaction time.

She did so until, one night, she heard someone correcting her.

At her surprise, she forgot that she was in the middle of training and so she got hit with a kunai.

She disrupted the flow of her chakra, thus stopping the barrage of senbon that would have hit her back had she not stopped.

It was her second time meeting the Uchiha heir.

And just like that, she started her training with one of the most powerful ninja to be.

As the Slug Princess returned to Konoha, and became the Godaime Hokage, the young pinkette asked her to take her as her apprentice.

She accepted.

And she was overjoyed.

And that was how her next three years were spent.

The day, either training with the Hokage or helping the hospital; and the night would be spent training with one of the two Uchihas in squad 13 or the both of them.

Soon she joined their Anbu team.

Her relationship with her team's captain slowly but surely developed in a romance.

And after five years since their last meeting, the three males of team 7 returned.

They wanted her back in their team.

She couldn't, or rather, she didn't want to.

She was replaced by a member of ROOT.

A few months passed and the Godaime Kazekage was kidnapped.

Both her team and team 7 were sent.

She saved Kankuro's life.

Lady Chiyo wanted to join them, saying that she knew one of the kidnappers.

On their way to save the youngest Kazekage, they were stopped.

And for the first time, she met members of the Akatsuki.

The two Uchihas of squad 13 fought against the one named Tobi.

The last male member of her team fought against the ex-Mizu ninja along the ROOT member.

She continued with the rest of team 7 and Lady Chiyo.

They arrived in front of the cave.

Soon to be joined by the members left behind.

They took off the different seals just as she punched the rock.

She fought against Sasori of the Red Sands, with the help of Lady Chiyo.

While the three original male members of team 7 followed the ex-Iwa nin.

Her teammates, along the ROOT member, fought against their doubles.

It was a long fight.

And before she served the killing blow, he uttered four words that stopped her dead on her tracks.

"I know your parents."

He stabbed her in the stomach and immediately left.

She healed herself but not perfectly because of the poison coating the blade.

With the help of Lady Chiyo, she healed herself to the perfection, using the antidote she created.

They soon arrived in front of the Kazekage's corpse.

Everyone was already there.

Lady Chiyo gave her life to revive the Godaime.

And so they returned home.

All but the only girl, now woman, in their squadron seemed to be eager.

Yet again they didn't notice, except her lover.

He raised his eyebrow.

She just shrugged while sighing.

She wasn't ready to tell him her secret about her parents.

No one was to know the truth.

They would surely disown her and name her as a missing-nin.

She loved her village too much to give that up.

She loved her lover too much to just leave him.

Not when they wanted to announce their relationship.

Not when he wanted to propose to her.

Upon their return, he proposed to her.

She accepted.

The Uchiha Council not so much.

They wanted their clan heir to marry someone inside the clan.

He issued an ultimatum, demanding to either let him marry her or he would leave the clan.

They protested with might and main.

He wouldn't budge.

And so they went to the Hokage, hoping she'll help them in breaking them apart.

She flat out laughed at them.

Did they think that she'll break her apprentice's heart?

Because a bunch of old geezers didn't like their heir's choice?

Not in a billion years.

She explained to them that they were an independent village.

And that every Konoha citizen had the right to choose anyone they wanted to marry, on the condition that the desire person wanted to marry them.

And thus they married.

It was one of the biggest wedding to ever be.

All of the village was present to watch the marriage of the Uchiha clan heir.

The party was a success, which was to be talked about for the next few weeks.

No one could forget the obvious joy that surrounded the couple.

No one could forget the constant smirk that graced the groom's lips nor the smile that shined on the bride's face.

No one could forget the light that seemed to come from the couple.

Yes, it was one the best weddings to be organized in Konoha.

But sadly, the happiness was short lived.

A few months after their wedding, Danzou approached Sakura.

He threatened to tell her secret to the Hokage if she didn't kill her husband.

He gave her two months to execute her plan.

She cried herself to sleep in her bathtub.

She was always smiling in the company of other people.

No one knew of her pain.

No one except Shisui.

She told him everything.

From her past to her present.

Even about her deal with Danzou.

But before she talked, she made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone anything.

And just to be sure, she made with him a blood contract that he won't tell anyone about her deal with Danzou.

She could feel Itachi driven away from her.

She no longer felt the small butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him.

And she no longer supported it.

She wanted to feel the excitement that she always felt with him.

She wanted to feel safe in their bed.

She wanted to feel loved, protected, alive.

And thus, two nights before the end of her deal with Danzou, a cloaked person was seen walking in the ROOT quarter.

She fought against Danzou.

And before he killed her, he told her that her parents were the leaders of the Akatsuki.

She didn't believe him.

He showed her a necklace.

It held three ornaments.

One was red ruby in the form of an Akatsuki cloud.

The second was a sapphire shaped as a flower.

And the third was a pink ruby of a cherry blossom.

He told her that she was found with it.

He told her that Hiruzen gave it to him so he can protect her from being discovered.

He threw the necklace.

And in her way to catch it, he made a seal.

Just as she regained her footing, he killed himself, along the rest of the ROOT members.

ROOT was no more.

She could no longer live in the village.

She left.

But not before entering Shisui's room.

He was awake, working on some scroll.

He saw her disheveled state.

"I didn't do it."

She said before disappearing.

She had to go see the Yondaime Hokage.

He was the only one who could help her.

He was in a study room, alone thankfully.

She repeated what she told Shisui, then just like before, she disappeared.

Not to be seen for a long time.

The next day, they understood what she said.

Some people doubted her.

Others said since her apartment caught fire, she might have died in the fire.

But the Yondaime Hokage told them that she went on an unofficial mission for him that will last two months.

Immediately, all the rumors stopped.

He went to see the Godaime who was having a raging fit for sending her top medic without her permission.

He explained to her everything, after soundproofing the room.

She was worried about her like any other mother would.

The two months passed and she was declared a missing-nin.

Now she could no longer have to always lay a low profile.

She could go meet the Akatsuki leader and see everything for herself.

She had developed the Riningan when she left Konoha.

She learned that those who developed usually have suffered a great deal of pain.

She roamed the ninja nations for the first year.

She wanted to learn a little bit of every country.

It was easier with her Kekkei Genkai.

She had met Deidara in one of her missions.

She wanted to meet his leader.

He hesitated at first.

She showed him her Riningan.

He accepted.

It was true.

What Danzou said was true.

She lived with her parents for the next two years.

Her parents explained to her how Tobi used them and foiled their dreams, their goals.

Thy explained why they left her in Konoha.

It was to protect her.

Tobi was after her eyes.

They couldn't bear losing their only child to that monster.

So they chose the lesser of two evils.

They left her in place where they were sure the Sandaime Hokage was to find her.

She was furious.

She trained with a renewed vigor.

First she healed her father's body, by reuniting all of the paths.

Then she started training.

She had never felt so much bloodlust against a person as she felt against Tobi, or Tobito.

She trained with all the loyal members, day after day.

She wouldn't sleep except of the few hours her parents obliged her to sleep.

She studied and trained.

Until talk of the fourth Ninja War came out.

It would seem as of the five ninja nations decided to work together to stop Madara's plan.

But it would seem as of they would arrive late.

They traveled at breakneck speed, sleeping six hours each day.

When they arrived in the battlefield, war was at its climax.

Madara was revived.

Everyone was fighting as if they belonged to an only unit.

"This is the first step to realize your dream father."

The pinkette couldn't stop herself from saying.

"No, it is our dream."

She smiled at his answer along her mother while the rest of the members smirked.

It was true.

They all wanted a peaceful world, some showing it more than others.

But their goal was the same.

The fight stopped. It would seem as if everyone was tired.

"It's time to make our big entrance, ne?"

She asked in a sweet coated voice.

And the leader of the infamous organization teleported the to the center of the battle in a blinding light.

His daughter wanted a big entrance.

He did as he was told.

After all, he hasn't been spoiling her for the best part of her childhood.

He, along his wife and daughter, were wearing the complete Akatsuki outfit.

He let his daughter speak in his stead.

He always loved how she would talk in a calm, yet chilling voice.

"You have committed the highest sin"

She started in a melodious, yet sad voice.

"You have betrayed the organization that protected you,

You have played with our ideals and twisted them for your greedy needs,

For this, you shall die,

As an offering to all the innocents you have tainted,

For all the people you have killed,

And for all the suffering you have caused.

Come down here and release the Jubi or you shall face dire consequences."

He started laughing out loud.

He was laughing as if he found our threat stupid.

The leader of the Akatsuki knew that his daughter had quite a temper.

Perhaps it was true what they say about Rain ninjas.

They do lose their temper easily.

So he put his hand on her shoulder, immediately calming her.

Madara stopped laughing and Tobi asked the trio to reveal themselves.

And of course, his daughter couldn't stop herself from rudely commenting.

"I should ask you the same question, ne, Tobito?"

And her question had the exact desired effect.

Slowly but surely, everyone knew who was Tobi.

The Amekage really couldn't be prouder of how daughter as of now.

Everyone knew now who was Tobi without having to say any revealing word.

Except Tobito which wasn't exactly a revealing word.

Nut who was he to judge?

Oh! How much is he enjoying in the rage that's emitting from Tobito in waves?

It was as if he would jump now.

That is until Madara raised his arm.

"You know who we are, it's only fair that you tell us who you are, girl?"

She knew we had to waste the most possible time for Deidara to execute their plan.

She sighed before starting to talk.

"Do you, Madara Uchiha, truly believe that the world is a fair place?

Do you not think that injustices are a daily process in our life?

But seeing as I have waited more than long enough, I will answer you."

Did he say that he was proud of his daughter, especially how she talks.

And in an excruciating slow movement, she took off her straw hat.

Along with her parents.

The air practically shifted at the intakes of air that, not just the Konoha nins but also the Sand, took.

It was as if they were struck with lightening.

They couldn't help but feel happiness at seeing their best friend alive but also the hurt that came with it.

And at the same pace she took off her hat, she turned her head, meeting their stares with reserved eyes and a melancholic smile.

"Hello, long time no see, everyone"

There in front of all of the Joints Army stood Konoha's ex-sweetheart, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a little overdue, in comparison with the other two chapters. But I had a good reason, yesterday my dad came back from his business trip. Since we only see him six times a year and all that shnizz. But that's no time to be melodramatic. So tell me what'd ya think. I know I'm being extra evil for the double cliff, but I couldn't stop myself. It's like every time I start writing I have a plan, then gradually, BOOM! Everything change and I retype. Yeah sukkish I know xP**

**P.S: I'm going to edit the last two chapters, y'know, just correct the grammatical faults and stuffs like that, plus in last it was seven people not eight that appeared. And I'm supposed to have been able to count since I was three years! **

**So don't forget to review xD**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love and War IV_**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Duh xP**

**A/N:**** I forgot to tell you about their ages.**

**Sakura and the Rookie 9 are 22 years old. Meaning Sakura married Itachi when she was 19 years old.**

**Itachi is 26 years old and Shisui is 30.**

* * *

**_"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home"_**

**_My Chemical Romance -The Ghost Of You_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Past meets Present.**

"Hello, long time no see, everyone."

There, in all of her pink glory, stood Sakura Haruno.

A tense silence made its way in the battlefield.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

That was until a certain knucklehead broke it.

She stared at him with an apathy that wasn't known to the once fiery blossom of the Leaf.

"Naruto-kun, you have grown up."

It was one of those times, when no one dares to move.

Everyone was resting as they watched the drama unfold in front of their eyes.

She tore her gaze from the young blond and stared once again at their enemy.

"So this is the daughter you hid from me?"

Tobi asked, or rather stated.

The leader couldn't stop the smirk that made its way on his lips.

As for the Joints Army, they just gaped at the cherry blossom.

Most of them knew her as the current Hokage's apprentice, as a member in the infamous squad 13 and as the Uchiha clan matriarch.

No one knew a thing about her past.

Except for Shisui, the Yondaime and the Godaime Hokage.

Yet, they didn't know she was the daughter of the feared leader of the Akatsuki.

All stared at the pinkette and the group of criminals around her, unbelieving of what they heard.

"Take a fucking picture, fuckers!"

The foul-mouthed Jachinist all but yelled.

And immediately, almost everyone turned his gaze away from the group.

"It's because of you, bastard!

You and your stupid scheme to take over the world!

Couldn't you at least think of a better plan that didn't involve me; or better yet couldn't you just lay down in your coffin and leave us in peace!"

Ah! There's the pinkette they knew.

With a temper as bad as her mentor, she can't stay calm for too long.

"However, I must thank you."

She started in a sad and calm voice.

It was as if her previous outburst was nothing but a slip on her part.

A crack on her mask of apathy.

But the Shinobi couldn't help but wonder on why would she thank this monster.

Is it because she enjoyed war?

But that wasn't the pinkette they knew.

Did her time as a missing-nin change her so much?

Did she become like those Akatsuki?

Did she become nothing but a heartless sadist?

They heard Madara chuckle again.

"Why little girl would you thank us?"

He was mocking her.

He didn't know why he let this little brat in front of him speak so disrespectfully?

It was true that he wanted Obito to take her Riningan.

After all, it was known that the longer the Riningan took to appear, the more it is powerful.

Besides, she's the daughter of a Riningan user.

He should have already killed her and taken her eyes.

Yet, something stopped him.

He wanted, no needed, to hear what she had to say.

Therefore he would humor her.

Then, if she didn't prove to be as interesting as he expected her to be, he would finish her.

But he was hardly ever wrong.

He could feel her rage coming off her in waves.

He could already feel his body responding to her rage.

He wanted to kill her.

Yet he would control his bloodlust.

Until she finished talking.

Until she solved her problems with those leaf ninjas.

Until then, he would hear her.

He would let her talk to her heart's content.

"I must thank you.

Indirectly, you made the first step toward our dream.

Perhaps you don't see it,

Perhaps no one see it,

Perhaps you can't feel it,

Perhaps no one can feel,

Yet our dream is close.

My father's dream and everyone's dream in this organization is becoming a reality.

Our organization may have being founded years ago.

However, our goal started today.

And it's all thanks to you,

That everyone here is as one.

It was my father's dream to achieve world peace.

Nevertheless, it was impossible to make it real.

As long as the Five Great Nations fought against each others,

There will always be war.

But today, as one, we all will be fighting against you."

Silence descended upon them once again.

Seconds filtered through.

Until everyone heard the chilling laugh of Madara Uchiha.

And Tobi started talking, immediately snapping everyone's attention to him.

"Why, you're welcome, child. However, we will win this war.

Once you're dead, I'll take your Riningan.

Then all hope will die.

When you die, Akatsuki will be no more.

Konoha no more, Suna no more.

And soon to be followed by the rest of this pitiful army."

He was mocking her again.

But he was surprised by the blossom's reaction.

A harsh laugh tore its way through the pinkette's lips.

A laugh that made those that had known her freeze in their spot.

A laugh that slowly broke the hearts of those who loved her.

A laugh that made her lover want to go to her, hug her and beg for forgiveness.

A laugh that even Konoha's suns couldn't help but feel chill run down their spines when hearing it.

A laugh that made The Konoha 12 along their senseis wonder on what happened to her.

"Even if I were to die, who would care?

I'm nothing but a pawn on the big scheme of life.

A pawn to achieve world peace.

A tool to be discarded after its use.

A tool to be forgotten.

You underestimate this army and the Akatsuki too much.

For this reason, you shall fall today."

The cold blossom said in a no nonsense voice.

The Akatsuki knew that their little baby needed to talk.

She needed to sort out everything with her past.

Even if it's only been less than three years that they lived with her.

They all cared for her.

They knew that their leader had decided to send her away.

Even when she was nothing but an infant,

When she wasn't longer than their arm,

They wanted to protect her.

They saw in her the innocence and purity they have lost.

They saw in her the way to their dream.

They saw in her hope and life.

Therefore, they would stop at nothing to protect her.

They looked after her through her life.

They cherished her when she joined her.

They gave hell to Sasori for stabbing her.

Yet, when she came to them, broken as she was, lost and hurt,

She asked them for forgiveness.

Because she forgot about them.

When they were the ones supposed to beg and hope to be forgiven.

They were the ones that sent her away.

"How the mighty have fallen!

The fearless Akatsuki letting a little girl lacking in their stead.

How truly pathetic."

Even if he couldn't care less about those pathetic excuses of criminals,

Even if he could feel the questioning stares of the Snake and Tobi,

Madara Uchiha couldn't stop the excitement he felt when riling up this woman.

He could already feel her next outburst.

"Listen to me, Uchiha! I'm 22 years old dammit! Not a little girl, understood?!"

Ah! Here was what he expected that little outburst of hers was music to his ears.

Unfortunately, she seemed to calm.

"Besides, the Akatsuki haven't fallen.

The Akatsuki is standing tall and proud in front of everyone here.

The Akatsuki isn't as senseless you thought they were, Tobito.

The Akatsuki already knew who you are years ago.

The Akatsuki protected me by sending me to Konoha.

The Akatsuki knew that you were controlling Danzou."

All of the ninjas from the Joints Army gaped at the pinkette.

They couldn't believe what she said.

The feared Council member was controlled.

It would seem as if no one believed her.

"27 years ago, an unit from the Police Force was sent in a little village southern of Konoha.

They were sent to investigate the murder of two families.

They never returned.

Yet, no one know what happened to them.

I'd rather hope you know what happened to them."

Was this the same Sakura Haruno they last saw three years ago?

Was this the sweet happily married, always cheerful cherry blossom?

Was this heartless and fearless criminal Konoha's ex-sweetheart?

And why was she talking about an event long forgotten?

An incident that not even the concerned clan wanted to remember.

"But of course, that rat Danzou wanted to possess the Sage of the Sixth Paths' power.

He implanted their eyes on his right arm.

He took Hashirama's DNA and added it to his body.

He wante to achieve immortality.

Yet the only thing that resulted was his disfiguration.

And later on his death.

Tell me, how did you kill him?"

She sneered at him.

"I didn't kill him.

I wanted him to rot in prison.

I wanted him to suffer.

He made me an impossible deal.

Killing the Uchiha clan heir or he would reveal my past to everyone.

I knew that if someone was to know,

The Ichiha Council would try harder to separate us.

After all, I'm the daughter of Konoha's number one enemy.

They were already disagreeing about his marriage to an outsider.

How do you think they would react of they were to know?

And he knew that I wouldn't kill Itachi.

He knew that I would try to take him to prison.

He knew that he would lose.

He knew that I would tell what he'd done to the Hokage.

He knew that if they were to know of what he did they would want to execute him.

So he tried to take me with him.

He committed suicide.

But that stupid bastard didn't stop at that.

Oh no, he had to go and kill everyone with him.

And of course he had to go and explode the ROOT headquarter."

The pinkette laughed bitterly as she finished her speech.

She looked at those who just knew the truth.

Everyone was gaping at her.

They finally knew.

They finally understood why she left.

The Yondaime and Godaime Hokage stared sadly at her.

Shisui was furious at himself.

If he were a little bit quicker on his feet, he would have helped her.

Maybe he could have even saved her.

The Konoha 12 gaped at her.

The sweet, cheerful blossom knew all of this, passed through all of this?

As for her husband, he felt himself break all over again.

He stared at his wife.

He remembered how, after their wedding, they slowly drew apart.

He remembered how the clan pushed him away from her.

He remembered how she seemed to be so sad after their wedding.

The best time of their life was ruined because of old conniving fools.

Because they wanted him to be a better patriarch.

Because they wanted him to divorce her.

Because they wanted him dead.

Because he was blind to her pain.

Because he was blind to the world evolving around him.

Because he wanted them to live happily after,

He didn't see the present.

He didn't see nothing at all.

Yet, here she stood, stronger than ever.

She will show the world what she can do.

She will show those that doubted her.

She will show everyone how truly strong she is.

She will show everyone why she was in Squad 13.

Then, when the war is won,

When all of their enemies were dead,

He will make her his once again.

He will beg for her forgiveness, if that could make her his again.

He will leave this clan of his for real this time.

He will explain to her everything.

Because she loved him.

Because she saw through his barrier.

Because she saw the pain under his mask.

Because she was his light.

Because like she needed him when she was twelve,

He needed her and still needs her to grow stronger.

When all of this is finished, he will explain to her everything.

He will sing her to sleep like they used to do.

He will hold her like they used to do.

They would be together like they used to be.

"But of course, if it wasn't for that sneaky old bat, I wouldn't have met my parents.

I wouldn't have met my family.

I wouldn't be where I'm standing now.

And for that I'm thankful."

Everyone could see the smug expression on the Akatsuki members.

Everyone could see the grin on the shark-man and the Jashinist.

Everyone could see the smirk on the leader and the ex-Suna nin.

Everyone could see the proud smile on the bluette.

Everyone, even if they couldn't see it, could feel the smirk from the miser of the group.

"Ah! What a sad story!

Wouldn't you agree, Sakura-chan?

Look around you.

Look at the scared faces of your comrades.

Look at their disgusted faces.

You have sacrificed your honor and career as a Konoha Shinobi for them.

Yet, look at them, scared of what they once called a friend, a sister, a wife.

You are wasting your time on these ignorant fools.

You should know by now that the ninja world revolves around nothing but greed and power."

"That's where you and I disagree, Tobito.

I don't care about what they think of me as of now.

Once I left Konoha, I knew that they wouldn't think of me as nothing more than a traitor.

I knew that, yet I still left.

Because even if they hate me,

Even if they want nothing more to do with me,

I will still fight to protect them.

That's where you and everyone here are different.

While you four only want world domination,

While you plan to backstab each others once you supposedly win,

All of us fight with something that you seem to forget about,

Something that you despise,

Something that you don't see its power,

Something that you refuse to acknowledge,

That something is the will of fire."

And before any more words were exchanged,

Before anyone could utter a single sound,

A faint explosion was heard.

Everyone waited with bated breaths.

Everyone was waiting, their muscles tense.

Everyone, except a noticeable group who was just looking even smugger than before at them.

And just like that the army that was made of Zetsus started to slowly fall down and emerge with the ground.

Until finally, the Zetsu army was no more.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

The angry voice of Tobi roared through the air.

"TODAY, AKATSUKI WILL BE NO MORE!

PREPARE FOR YOUR END!"

And war started once again.

And everyone battled with a renewed vigor.

They knew they were fighting for their lives and homes.

They knew they were fighting for everyone and everything.

Therefore, they fought, fight and will continue on fighting until there is no more of those power-hungry bastards.

Now that there were no more Zetsus, odds had became in favor of the Joints Army.

Now all they had to worry about were the summoned from the Impure World Resurrection Jutsus and Orochimaru's experiments.

"ART IS A BANG!"

Came the distant voice of one pyromaniac.

The ex-Iwa nin flew over the battlefield, as if signaling the beginning of the end.

The end of the war.

The beginning of a new world, a new time.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. What'd you think?**

**I'm blocked, help! I don't know what to make of the final fightings! HELP! **

**On a lighter note, sorry I didn't update for the last week, school started again after spring break, and exams started from Monday till now, yeah. And I finally finished most of the exams, I only have to pass philosophy this Monday, and I can breath freely again.**

**Soo, can you help me out with the who is fighting who, I can't decide, yeah! So leave a review or PM me if you want, suggestions are most appreciated ;)**

**So till next week or earlier if I can manage it xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love and War_**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto... The sad and harsh truth **

* * *

**_"Then touch my tears  
With your lips  
And touch my world  
With your fingertips_**

**_And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today"_**

**_Queen- Who Wants To Live Forever_**

* * *

**Warning:**** I'm not good at fighting scenes. In fact, I suck at them. Yeah so as a warning don't expect much of a grand battle -_-'**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The End_**

The war started.

With the appearance of the pyromaniac, everyone jumped on the enemy.

A hopeful battle cry left their lips.

The war is finally ending.

Today, no, right now the war ends.

Everyone started battling the enemy.

From the Ino-Shika-Cho fighting their genin sensei,

To Chouza and Tsunade fighting Dan,

Passing by the Fourth Kazekage against his father,

And A and KillerBee fighting against the Third Raikage with the help of the Fourth Hokage,

Neji and Hinata fighting back to back, forgetting about main and branch family,

The Tsushikage fighting his master,

Everyone was fighting.

Even the Red Dawn organization joined in this war,

Since one ex-Iwa nin is helping his ex-master against his predecessor,

And an ex-Suna nin is helping the current Suna puppeteer fighting an Elder from the same village.

However, it was clear that the people causing the most damage were the Zombie brothers and of course one shark-man.

While everyone was battling, the leading forces were at a standby.

But one kunai passing between them was all it took for the battle to start.

Immediately, the leader of the Akatsuki with his partner began attacking the Uchiha's ancestor.

While the Copy-Cat nin started battling against his thought-to-be dead teammate,

The Uchiha heir for the first time, fought with his father against the Snake's Sanin lapdog.

Thus, leaving the legendary Team 7 fighting against the Snake Sanin.

"Oh! Sweet little blossom is fighting with her teammates"

The Sanin said as he licked his lips.

"How disgusting!

Even after her betrayal, you still want to fight with her?!

Even after three years you still believe that she won't kill you?!

You believe that she won't take the Kyubi from her genin teammate who lets not forget had left her behind?!

How truly pathetic!

You see Sasuke how you have fallen?!

When you could have been helping us crush this little pathetic disgusting will of fire of theirs?!

You see the chance you had missed in not joining me when I so mercifully invited you?!

When-"

A punch to the guts immediately stopped his rant by one Uchiha.

"Hn. You talk too much. Annoying."

"Ne... Sakura-chan you know you're my sister right?

Even if you're with crazy criminals... Well they aren't criminal really... Euh...

What I want to say is I'm sorry Sakura-chan for everything.

I'm really a Baka, right?"

"Hn. Dobe shut up. Sakura, we apologize for everything.

We're still teammates?"

Even if it was supposed to be a question it came out more as a statement.

The pinkette, even if she was hurt while she was in Konoha, couldn't be anymore happier.

Her boys, for that was what she called them, missed her.

They even tried to apologize and redeem themselves.

As her eyes softened ever do slightly, she smiled happily at them.

"You know, you're both bakas.

But you're my bakas."

The blond smiled his award winning smile while his best friend smirked his Uchiha trademark.

"How touching!"

The ever unpleasant voice of one Snake Sanin cut through the bonding moment of team 7.

"Guys, we're Team 7!

Reunited and better than ever!"

And so the last non-fighting people started battling.

Of course, the pride that ran through one Uchiha's blood made him start the battle with his Chidori that he infused in his sword.

Kusanagi, the prize won by his older brother against the same person standing in front of him.

A prize of a war for Itachi,

A birthday present for Sasuke.

Just as the lightning blade cut through Orochimaru's hands,

The blond knucklehead used his usual clone jutsu while his pink haired teammate literally punched a hole in the Sanin.

He was sent barreling through a few trees, momentary distracting the ongoing battles.

From the remnants of his body slithered a giant white snake.

"None had ssssen my true form!

You ssssshould feel honored to fight me like this!

Sssssuch a sssssad thing you'll all die!"

He finished as he jumped on the legendary team 7.

They started fighting him.

Blue, pink and yellow against a dark white.

Nothing but their personal colors could be seen by untrained eyes.

The trio used everything they knew to win against the Sanin.

Everyone relied heavily on their clan heritage,

Sharingan and Reningan with of course the Uzumaki knack for seals.

They fought relentlessly,

Jutsu after jutsu were thrown on their enemy.

Despite the years they were separated on, they still could fight together as team 7.

They fought until finally with Sasuke's Chidori, the snake Sanin fell.

His death, came faster than even he could comprehend.

His life his body before he even touched the ground underneath his feet.

And as his body crashed, a fast growing puddle of blood painted the particles of sand.

As everyone continued fighting on the background,

Team 7 locked eyes before they fell in a heap next to each others.

The harsh breaths of their brother and sister were all that they could hear

As if a thick glass was tuning the clash of kunais and the yells of Jutsus.

While The Original Team 7 was resting after their battle against the Sanin,

The said Sanin right hand released the Impure Summon Jutsu, and with it all of the revived.

It was a long battle.

A battle between enemies that healed the rough relationship between father and son.

Even if Kabuto was transformed from the different addition he made to his body,

Fake power was nothing against the power of two Sharingan, soon to be joined by another one.

While battling, the father couldn't help but demand forgiveness from his son.

For, even if he had approved of Sakura as his daughter-in-law, he didn't stand against the Elders' meddling.

And for that, he was not only ashamed of his cowardice in front the Uchiha Concil, but also because his lack of support during the life of his eldest son.

Said son was to say the least overwhelmed.

He couldn't believe the words sprouted from his father's mouth.

He even checked with his Sharingan if it wasn't an impostor.

But no, it was truly his father who apologizing and demanding forgiveness.

While the two Uchihas were distracted by their heartfelt talk, Kabuto attacked them in the sly way that was embedded to him by his master.

If it wasn't for Lady Mikoto's and her nephew's intervention, they would have sustained dangerous blows if not deadly.

"I'm glad that you're on such good terms.

However, it is NOT a reason to slack, right Shisui?"

Came the soothing but authoritarian voice of one Uchiha matriarch joined by the howling laughter of her nephew.

"Of course, Mikoto-bachan!

Tsk tsk... So little cous, getting sidetracked...

Bad 'Tachi-chan, and here you are supposed to be Anbu Captain of the best squad.

Shame on you!"

The four Uchiha faced the snake Kabuto that, in more ways than one, took after his master.

With two Mangekyou Sharingan and two powerful Sharingan, they easily won against Kabuto.

And with one Anbu Captain's insight, they tricked him thus releasing the jutsu.

As the enemy camp was reduced to one third of its original capacity,

The Uchiha patriarch rendered their enemy unconscious for further interrogation.

As they looked around the battlefield, they found that Orochimaru was no more.

Now with their Kage and his right hand dead,

The experiments were either already dead or retreating.

For the latter, the Joints Army were pursuing them and killing them or rendering them unconscious.

As the Uchiha couple took one Shisui to check out his gash caused due to his recklessness in the medical ward,

Itachi looked around on the ongoing battles.

It would seem like the Scarecrow ninja couldn't finish off his genin teammate even with the help of his sensei.

Perhaps they would need the help of his ototo and his teammates's help, especially that of one knucklehead.

He decided that he will notify him first before he would head to the last battle.

Even with help of the five Kages and a Sanin, the Akatsuki couple hadn't had that much luck in killing his ancestor.

Especially, when he was riding that monstrosity which was wrecking too much havoc.

As they regained their breathing, Team 7 sat up and looked at the battlefield.

War was really coming to an end.

All of their enemy were dead except of some who were running away.

Kabuto was already dead.

However, the Jubi was still killing ninjas left and right,

And Madara was still fighting the rosette's parents alongside the Kages and a Sanin in Sage mode.

And their sensei was fighting with one blonde's father against his ex-teammate.

A figure blocked stood in front of the trio, immediately blocking their view of the ongoing battle.

"Naruto-kun, ototo... It would be preferable if you helped Hatake-san in his battle."

They immediately nodded, however they hesitated on getting up.

"What about Sakura-chan?"

The blonde verbalized what his teammate was thinking.

"She would have to help her parents."

He didn't know how he should call her, by her nickname, her first name, or her second name.

This he settled with not calling her anything, even if it was rude.

They looked unsurely at said kunoichi who just smiled a soft smile at their antics.

"Go."

A single word.

One word calmed her teammates.

One word reassured them.

One word so small yet held authority but also gentleness.

A unique combination that only belonged to this creature smiling so softly at them.

"Sakura-chan we will be back so don't go anywhere, believe it!"

"Tch. For once, dobe's right."

It was for those two idiots that she worked herself so hard.

Even if she was hurt again and again by her special people, she would always love them,

Just like a flower that gives flagrance even to the hand that crushes it.

And it was for her gentle nature, that he loved her so much.

As soon as the two idiots left, the Uchiha heir threw his pride away and bowed to her.

"Please forgive me.

I know that what I had done was unforgivable,

Leaving you alone while you fought so relentlessly against Danzou,

Not seeing your pain and suffering,

Not even being here to comfort you at night,

While I vowed to protect and love you unconditionally.

I know that I'm worst than scum and that you must despise me so much that you don't want to hear me now,

But please forgive me,

Even if you don't want to continue on being my wife any longer.

Even if you want to divorce of me once the war ends,

But I beg of you to forgive me.

Please blossom don't look at me with hatefulness eyes.

I don't think that I may be able to look at you knowing-"

He was interrupted by a choked sob.

Immediately looking up, he found tears streaming on his wife's angelic flawless face.

He stood up hastily.

He almost touched her face by his finger, wanting nothing more than stop the rivers of tears of his one true love.

However, when reality settled in, he stopped himself.

His hand hovering just a few inches from her left cheek.

She approached him, leaning her face in the palm of his hand, before throwing herself on his chest.

How much she missed being held like this.

She tightened her grip on him, too afraid to let him escape.

She felt his hands, his strong arms circle her body.

She felt his chest heave before something wet hit her neck.

He was crying.

She had never seen him cry before.

Not even when he was telling her how he got his Sharingan to the Mangekyou stage.

Not even when he told her about his first kill or his fear during the Kyuubi attack.

And so she cried again, for her and for him.

For their lost time together.

For their pain and love.

For their lost peace.

For every dream they dreamt together.

When they looked once again in each others' eyes, it was as if they were first meeting once again.

As if they were starting anew.

As if the tears they cried washed away all the pain and the sufferance.

"I'm sorry too.

I'm so sorry for leaving you like that.

For not telling you anything.

For not being there when you were facing the Uchiha Council."

She started chuckling.

"It would seem like we were both idiots."

He joined her.

She took his hand in hers, joining their fingers.

Facing together where Madara was fighting everyone with his Jubi,

They took off toward them, hands joined.

Redirecting an attack meant for her shishou,

The pinkette stood protectively in front her while healing any injuries said shishou had sustained.

While healing the rest of the Kages and one pervy-Sage,

Her husband stood next to her parents, kunai in hand and facing their common enemy.

"I apologize for not being as good as a husband you wished for your daughter, Pein-sama, Konan-sama."

"Good to know you're not worth my baby daughter."

Was the gruff response of the pinkette's father.

"Nagato, don't be rude to your son-in-law.

No, you're perfect for her.

We couldn't have wished for a better husband for her."

Was the soft spoken answer of his wife.

"Yeah... But don't think you're free to go Uchiha, un"

"If you hurt her anymore, I'll cut you in chomps, kid."

"Ya hear, bastard. I swear to Jashin-sama that I'll fucking sacrifice you if the bitch is fucking sad again, dammit."

"No, I'll turn him into one of my puppets. That Sharingan doujutsu of his must be preserved for the eternity."

"Besides, there's a good prize on your head, even more so than the Copy-Cat nin."

The different threats of the Akatsuki members came as they appeared next to their leader.

"Shut it guys. You know you have no say in this, right?"

"B-but a few threats is good for his health, un.

And if we don't threaten him, your older brothers, who will yeah?"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

The distant voice of the Uchiha ancestor cut all the pleasant aura surrounding the Akatsuki members,

Turning it to one of bloodlust and killing intent that made the rest of the people remember once again why were they such dangerous criminals.

"Yes, in fact you are."

The ticked off voice of his wife made the Anbu Captain come closer to her.

"Ah! So the young couple had made peace while these fools were fighting me."

"You know, you truly talk too much."

"Come fight me then!

I've been waiting to fight you since you first came in this battlefield!"

The Uchiha told her with a crazed glint in his eyes, sending shivers down most people's spines.

"Okay!"

She chirped happily, as of not affected by the rising tension between the two opposing forces.

"Sakura, leave the Jubi to us.

You, Itachi and the Akatsuki fight against Madara."

The rosette nodded, knowing exactly what her father wanted to do.

Facing Madara again, she nodded once before jumping in the battle, soon to be followed by the rest of her assigned teammates.

They started battling him Taijutsu first,

Each taking a go at it once someone was thrown or hit.

They were working so fluently together, as if they had known and worked with each other for years.

Amazing, really what war could bring out of people.

The onlookers could only make out blurs.

But those who watched intently could see the way their bodies moved.

It was as if they were dancing ballet, so much their movements were graceful.

The way each of them acclimated their movement to correspond that of the whole was ethereal, incredible, surreal.

They truly were in a league of their own.

Soon the Taijutsu match stopped.

The Uchiha ancestor made clones of himself.

Five exactly.

Each member of the Akatsuki was fighting one.

The original Madara was fighting against another member of his family and the rosette.

He was thoroughly amused by this generation antics, disrespecting their elders.

He dodged the Grand Fireball that the younger Uchiha threw at him while smirking.

The rosette punched him in his ribs.

However because of this ridiculous jutsu, he was healed immediately.

She hated his smug arrogant smirk.

She wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

She wanted to punch him into a bloody pulp.

She had always hated arrogant people.

Nevertheless, she was always levelheaded when facing them.

But there was something in his arrogant figure that just got on her nerves.

Her Reningan eyes were glaring darkly at the Uchiha ancestor, promising a slow painful death.

She used a lightning jutsu on him after her husband's water jutsu.

She felt a strong surge of chakra.

"**NINPOU: SHIKISEKIYOUJIN!**"

Looking to her left, she found out that the Jubi was secured in.

The four pillars were her father of course, since he was the one who taught them the jutsu;

A the Raikage, Gaara the Kazekage and Tsunade the Hokage.

It was quite understandable why they were the chosen.

Even if the Tsuchikage and Mizukage were Kages, they lacked the chakra necessary for this jutsu.

After all, Gaara was an ex-biju container, thus he developed larger chakra coils.

A, just looking at him was enough reason,

And Tsunade is the grandchild of the first Hokage who created this jutsu, besides having the Yin seal.

"Hn. Even in his death, that Hashirama is finding ways to be a thorn in my side."

The voice of Madara ripped the attention of the youngsters from where the sealing was taking place.

"Nonetheless, I should finish you off.

You're starting to annoy me."

The rosette jumped high, away from her husband.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

The powerful blast of chakra drew the attention of the onlookers.

After the army of ninjas finished off the last enemies, they started watching the remaining battles.

On their left, the leader of the Akatsuki and three of the Kages were sealing away the Jubi.

On their right, the Copy-Cat nin, along his two genin students and his sensei, was fighting his genin teammates.

They were talking while exchanging blows.

They wanted to save him.

Even after all the deeds he had done, they still believed in him.

They still wanted him to be a ninja of their owns.

They wanted to start anew with him.

And on the center of the battlefield, Madara was fighting against the missing rosette and the renown Anbu captain of the Fire Country.

While surrounding them were clones of the Uchiha ancestor fighting against the Alatsuki members.

Even if said members were dangerous on their own, they were having difficulties finishing the clones off.

A few members of the Joints Army helped them when they were about to be hit by Madara's Susano'o.

Darui was fighting with the miser of the group.

The Mizukage was helping the Jashinist.

Kankurou aided his village's missing-nin.

KillerBee fought alongside the Shark-man.

And the Tsuchikage assisted his long time student.

With the support of the newcomers they easily won against the clones and dismissed them.

Turning their gaze to the pinkette, they found her using all of the Sage's paths,

Summoning beast after beast, sucking chakra from Madara and even doing the Almighty Push multiple times.

However she wasn't the only one relying heavily on her heritage.

Her husband was using Susano'o.

A sight that only the dead, his teammates and the Hokage have the right to claim seeing it.

He was using different Uchiha techniques that only the clan head and Council knew.

"**YASAKA'S MAGATAMA!**"

Madara was losing the battle.

Even with his Susano'o activated, he will die.

That's what everyone thought.

Before, he was merely defending.

He wanted to know how powerful these two youngsters were.

But now, he could up the battle a few notches.

He was faster than before, landing some hits on the couple.

His attacks were stronger, aiming to kill while before they were simply as a form of self defense.

His blows were more powerful.

It was as if before he was simply entertaining them.

They separated themselves to regain their breath.

Scratches, blood and blues marred the entire body of the couple while Madara was still intact due to the Edo Tensei.

However they all were breathing unsteadily.

It was frustrating!

Fighting for so long and not even a scratch was on his goddamn body.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up she saw the gears in her soulmate's brain click in place.

He has a plan.

His eyes were saying it all.

Distract him, for as long as possible.

She nodded firmly.

She ran up to Madara, summoning some mechanical armor that shot bullets at him.

Dodging them easily, he saw her doing some signs for a water Jutsu.

Countering it with an earth jutsu of his, he started fighting against the different summons of her.

He knew he let her alive fora reason.

He didn't have such a wonderful fight since Hashirama's time.

She used a technique that enveloped the both of them inside a chakra wall.

With his Sharingan turned on, he could see that anyone can enter but nothing can go out, even the attacks.

"CELESTIAL TERRA BLAST!"

The young girl, for that was what she was, threw a black ball of concentrated chakra up in the air.

The small sphere has a powerful gravitational power.

Rocks and trees started pulling up in the air toward it.

He could himself start detaching from the ground even with the use of chakra.

He used three of his most powerful Jutsus, thus destroying the sphere.

As soon as he jumped on the ground, he felt a sword pass through his heart.

He wanted to laugh at the idiot who thought he could kill him in such a menial way.

Looking at his attacker, he received the shock of his life upon seeing his great grandson.

The young Anbu Captain was in Susano'o mode.

A Susano'o complete that held the sword.

"Ah, I see. The Sword of Totsuka.

I was wondering who possessed it when that snake told me that it had disappeared years ago."

"Hn. Any last words before I seal you permanently?"

"But of course, Akatsuki no Sakura.

It was a great battle.

As grand if I dare say, as the ones I used to have with that Hashirama-baka.

You should feel honored.

I see that the Jubi is sealed.

Obito has seen the light, as some would have said.

Betrayal everywhere

Farewell."

Haggard breath could be heard in the stillness of the air.

Before a loud thud coming from the rosette crashing on the ground.

Looking at her with worry present in his bloody eyes, the Uchiha was almost afraid that his lover would be dead.

Not when they finally won against their enemy.

Not when she was supposed to return in his hands.

Not when-

A giggle interrupted his train of thoughts.

A small giggle that slowly turned into laughter loud enough to snap the attention of everyone in e battlefield.

"WE WON! BELIEVE IT!"

And like a switch turned on, everyone started cheering, laughing.

The tense silence that was ever so present during the last three days was rplaced by an immense brouhaha.

It was like everyone's voice melted in a single one of cheer and joy, of hope and happiness.

The voice of a new beginning.

Slowly dragging his feet towards his silent wife, the Uchiha looked around him.

While his feet were taking him to his lover, his eyes were drinking in the sight.

Everyone was hugging everyone.

The medic-nins left their ward to join in the celebration.

The Kages were teasing each others, laughing together with the Akatsuki couple.

While the rest of the members were talking with everyone else.

His parents were fussing over Sasuke and Obito.

Behind that mask of apathy, Obito didn't change like the Elders of his clan wanted him to be.

Standing next to his lover, he looked at her unfocused eyes.

She was looking at the sky.

The bright blue sky.

The sunny happy sky.

He laid next to her.

"We won, huh?"

She asked in her soft kind voice, as if not believing what happened.

"Yes we did."

He affirmed.

He too was unbelieving of what just occurred.

"It is reality."

He knew of what she talking about.

She always knew of his hidden dream.

Of a world of peace.

But even he had to leave behind that dream while living as a Shinobi.

But after today, perhaps being a ninja wasn't so bad.

He heard movement next him.

Soon the blinding sun was shadowed by the smiling face of his lover.

"Get up. Everyone is waiting for us."

He stood up abruptly, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands were circling her body to his.

He felt her hands crawl slowly behind his neck.

He wanted to feel her.

How much he missed her!

How much she missed his kisses, his calloused yet so gentle hands.

She wanted to feel him.

She could feel his feelings.

So many, from love to lust, happiness, joy and even a tint of desperation.

They had missed their intimate moments.

They had missed their comforting presences.

They had missed their soulmate.

Finally pulling from each other, their ragged breaths mixing, they heard the clapping and howling whistles of their family and everyone else.

It was as if submerging out of water.

As if they were living in their own world, their own bubble before it burst.

She was still in his embrace, when they were bombarded with questions for their family and friends.

Because that was where she belonged.

Because just like how the rivers reach the ocean,

She was back in his hands.

Forever and always, they would be together.

If before they had fought tooth and nail for their marriage,

They will fight now even harder than ever before for their union.

Clans and politics be damned.

* * *

**_Fin~_**

* * *

**As much as it saddens me to say so, but it's the end. As it would appear to be the case in most of my chapters, if not all of them, I had a different ending planned, but as Karma is a bitch, it came out differently, which is a good thing since I first thought it would be a scrawny little chapter.**

**I am planing to write a sequel or prequel or both. I don't know since I wanted to make a one-shot sequel but I don't know anymore since I just had a different perception on how I should make it. On the other hand, the prequel is sure to be a multiple chapters. It will be about her life in Konoha before and in Akatsuki. I might post the sequel in the next two weeks if I'm doing it.**

**On a more serious note, I'm sorry about the late, late, later than late update. I just passed some serious shnizz exams, and I still have finals on the 17 and 18 of June. But I wanted to type this chapter once and for all, since it has been plaguing my thoughts, besides my newfound, well not exactly passion but let's say enjoyment, KPOP. Well I just listen to a few songs of Big Bang even if I don't understand not a single word about it except the few English spoken ones that is. xD**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story. I want to thank in particular animelover171 who responded to my call of help and cherry11111 whose constant support awoke me from my grave under the books a d whatnots. And well I just realized that holy shnizz its been almost a month since I last updated! T.T**

**So watch out for the sequel :)**

**sharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;)**


End file.
